Government regulations on car emissions require an approved test facility to monitor car emissions. Emissions testing is typically performed every one or two years depending on the State regulations regarding testing schedules. Testing is usually performed as a requisite to vehicle registration. An estimated two billion dollars is spent annually by car owners performing maintenance on their vehicles in order to pass an emissions test. It is desirable to be able to identify gross pollutant vehicles. A gross pollutant vehicle is usually less efficient and is likely to have mechanical issues.
What is needed in this art is a system and method for video-based determination of concentrations of CO and CO2 in a vehicle's exhaust gases in order to determine whether the vehicle is a gross polluter.